1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, water heater occupies a huge volume and includes a complicated configuration such that the water heater is very expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water heaters.